vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Mayor of Krishken
The Mayor of Krishken is a descendant of Dominic Krishken, the man who led an attack on the Xeno Clan three centuries ago. In this massacre several of the Xeno Clan survived escaping the initial attack, and swore revenge on the descendants of the assault. They have awoken after their years of slumber in modern times seeking to make good on this promise. The mayor hires the greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier to hunt them before they can exact their revenge. Appearance He is described as a hoary—headed, silver—bearded old man with an elderly voice talking to the five men seated before him in wooden chairs. His tone as unsociable as his expression. He is of average size and build for a man of his age. On seeing the five capable men before him the mayor nodded, he was satisfied. Pausing, running a wily gaze over the Hunters after giving them daunting description of the work at hand seeing their less than enthusiastic response he says: “Don't tell me some of you are afraid. I'll be damned—who knew southern Hunters were all a bunch of cowards?" Regaining his composure. He ran his gaze over the group without trepidation. Here was a prime display of his authority and oratory powers as the community’s leader. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide. In those eyes of blue, other red ones glowed. His eyes had met those of the man who called himself the Confessor. Suddenly the mayor sank. He’d been standing, but he settled into the chair behind him—well, not so much “settled” as “collapsed.” The twitch in his face that rocked his white beard and the vacant look in his eyes announced that he’d realized nothing short of his own fate. Nothing could be crueler. Personality The Mayor is a very capable person who is highly experienced and seasoned as leader of the community. He has a strong command presence, where all those in the community look to him for his guidance and approval above all else before they proceed with anything. He is a strong and willful person who can easily stared down even the most ferocious of beings. He is highly insightful with very high emotional intelligence. He has strong leadership abilities and persuasion skills which allow him to keep control over every situation and dictate what he wants done making sure it gets done to the letter as he directed. He seems to be a very caring father who is highly protective of his daughter. He seems to be very close to her and they seem to share the same qualities and he has seemingly nurtured and encouraged these qualities to develop well in his child. Biography He is present when the Vampire Hunters arrive, where he and the Sheriff of Krishken discuss in detail the job at hand negotiating the price for their services. Though the two drive a hard bargain front they are ultimately caved in by the hunters who are no fools or new to negotiations. Three Centuries ago his ancestor, Dominic Krishken, led an attack on the Xeno Clan. Legend has it they delivered poisoned drink to the wedding reception for the viscount’s daughter the night before, then burst in while they were paralyzed and slaughtered the lot. Women, children, servants—it didn't matter. Everyone got staked through the heart and beheaded. Its the one instance where history books in the Capital don't call it a "battle"; they label it a "massacre". Apparently their blood pooled an inch and a half deep on the floor of the great hall. But the most fearsome of the bunch, Viscount Xeno's son and his four cousins, narrowly escaped harm, fleeing to the crypts beneath the castle to slumber. Fearing their vengeance, his ancestors used mining equipment and vast amounts of explosives to level the castle and block the entrance to the crypts with tens of thousands of tons of rubble. They then set a sensor on top of that, to warn should the five slumbering Nobles awaken. The Nobles have now awakened and with that he hires The Greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier. Powers and Abilities None Underlings Sheriff of Krishken Krishken The Greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Mayor